The present invention is concerned with a process for the manufacture of motor-driven vehicle tires, in particular for two-wheeled vehicles and more particularly for motorcycles, and the tires made by the process.
These tires have a particular structure and shape so that they can withstand use conditions completely different from those in which normal tires for four-wheel vehicles are used; it is in fact sufficient to remember that when curvilinear paths have to be taken it is not the travel direction of the tire which is altered but the vehicle position, which is inclined sideways towards the road surface during a turn.
For the above reason two-wheeled-vehicle tires must be capable of running with camber angles of very high value, in the order of 50.degree. or more, against a normal value of 3.degree. to 4.degree. in four-wheeled-vehicle tires, the camber angle being continuously and uniformly altered: consequently these tires have a cross section which is very rounded, that is provided with a strong convexity in the crown, unlike other tires in which the transverse profile of the tread is almost flat.
This strong convexity in the crown involves problems during the tire molding step bringing about drawbacks and deterioration of quality in use.